The Butterfly Ninja
by MistressOrchid
Summary: What if the 4th Hokage could not seal the Ninetail fox in just one body, but two! Is it possible that Naruto could have a twin? Meet Cho Uzumaki, the Butterfly Ninja! Pairings: OC?, slight NarutoSasuke
1. My Reflection

_The Butterfly Ninja_

Story created by: MistressOrchid

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but there are my own characters in here

Chapter One

My Reflection

"AW COME ON!" echoed through the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Everything rattled at the high pitch scream; this didn't affect anyone. Of course the villagers were used to it by now. After living for 12 years with one Naruto Uzumaki, it was nothing new.

Naruto was mad and it was evident. His faced was flushed, he eyes had a fire in them, his hands were clenched so tight they were on the brink of breaking skin; if you looked close enough, you could almost see his body covered with a red aura.

What caused this anger in Naruto you may ask? Well once again, Naruto asked Kakashi to show him some new jutsu's, to defeat Sasuke of course. And once again, Kakashi said no. If he weren't his sensei, he would have socked him by now.

"What do you mean you won't teach me Kakashi-sensei?! Come on, I need to get stronger, teach me pleasssssssse!" Naruto exclaimed, standing there face to face with his teacher. Sasuke and Sakura were there of course, both obviously irritated that Naruto was keeping them up with such a dumb question when they all already knew the answer. Kakashi rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinky finger, pretty sure that his ear drum was destroyed. "Listen Naruto, try to understand, its not that I don't want to teach you, it's just that-"

"Let me guess, because Sasuke is more advanced then I am, I wouldn't be able to take it?" Naruto said, not really in a question form, irritation clearly in his voice. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "well…yes…"

Naruto 'humphed' at this, folding his arms in defeat as Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder, "look, maybe when you get a little stronger…" Hearing this, the others knew that the conversation was over, and they went their separate ways, and that meant Sakura following Sasuke home. With a small good bye, Kakashi disappeared, leaving behind a still very upset Naruto.

"Stupid Sasuke…" Naruto muttered under his breath as he walked down the street kicking a small pebble along the way, "what's so special about him anyway?" Sure he was popular, smart, strong…ok he's perfect to everyone. //Still…to ditch me like that-//

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by his name being called, but when he turned to see who called him, all he saw was the underside of a frying pan. "OW! What was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his nose //I think I'm bleeding!// he thought. He looked up to see a local store owner, and if looks could kill, Naruto would be dead, brought back, and killed again. "What's the big idea with skipping on your bill Uzumaki?!"

"Wha-? Skipping on my bill, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, staring at the owner in total confusion. "Don't play dumb! You came in using that stupid jutsu of yours to disguise yourself, ate, and then ran out!" the owner yelled, wagging the frying pan in Naruto's face accusingly. Naruto placed his hands out in order to block getting hit again, "hey, you've got it all wrong, it couldn't have been me, I've been training-" "You're not getting out of this, I let it pass when you came in in disguise, but I expect you to pay that bill!" then, the owner stomped back to his shop.

//In disguise? I was training all day, it couldn't have been me// Naruto thought to himself. //Could it be that it was someone who looks like me? I don't have any family, but its possible that this person has similar looks to me// Naruto looked out with determination on his face. //I gotta clear my name!// and with that Naruto dashed down the street.

Many hours went by and Naruto couldn't find any evidence of another person in town that looked one iota like him. //Could they have left?// "Get back here you!" Naruto heard, he turned back to see the same store owner screaming to someone down the street. "Get back here Uzumaki and pay this bill!" Naruto was sure that his look alike had just passed him, so he turned around and dashed after them.

"Would you like to join me for dinner Sasuke?" Sakura said in a sweet tone, hanging onto an annoyed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke liked Sakura, as friend, but this whole 'dating' thing wasn't going to fly with him. "No thanks, I have to train later," Sasuke said simply, trying to get his arm back, but it seemed she wasn't about to let go. "Awe, come on Sasuke please?" Sakura asked; Sasuke rolled his eyes. //If I could just have a distraction-//

"Hey get back here!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to see their team mate Naruto rushing past them, obviously chasing after someone. "Naruto?" Sakura asked in confusion, Sasuke was hearing the Halleluiah Chorus in his head as he ran off.

//Thank you!//

"Sasuke wait up!"

"Hey, hang on!" Naruto yelled out. He could tell he was getting closer because he could see a yellow blur in front of him. //Just a couple more feet- wha?!" Naruto was stopped by a giant cart going past him, cutting him off from the culprit, who he saw stop. //Screw this!// Naruto thought, backing up a bit and then dashing to jump over the cart. When he successively landed, he grabbed the person by the hand, "gotcha!" Naruto said triumphantly. When he lifted his head to see the person, his eyes flashed absolute shock.

Standing in front of him was a young girl about his age, his height, even his skin tone. Her hair went down her waist and was the color of the sun, her bangs wild and stopped below her eyes. As to her eyes, they were a vibrant blue, much like Naruto's. But what frightened him was that like him, she had the same three whisker-like marks on both sides of her face. If it weren't from them being different gender, it would be like looking in a mirror!

Naruto saw the surprise in the girl's eyes as well. "You look just like me," they said at the same time, both jumping in shock. "Sorry," they did it again, but Naruto shook his head when he remembered why he tried to catch her. "Hey, you tried to skip out on a bill!" Naruto barked, the girl jumped when she heard that. "Oh I'm sorry, its true, but I was so confused and I got fluster sigh I'm sorry," she said sadly.

Naruto felt bad for yelling at her when she tried to explain what had happened; he smiled and placed his hands on her arms, "hey don't worry about it, we'll just explain what happened k?" The girl looked at Naruto; he got the impression that not very many people were nice to her. "All right then, let's go," Naruto said, but before they could go anywhere, they were stopped by Kakashi. The girl got scared so she hid behind Naruto.

"Well, hello there Naruto," Kakashi said happily. "Hey there Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, forgetting about his fight with his teacher earlier. "I couldn't help but notice all the commotion that was being caused, do you want to explain to me what's going on?" Kakashi asked, walking over to him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and let out an uneasy laugh. "Yeah, well, there was just a misunderstanding, yeah, that's it!" Naruto tried to explain.

Kakashi blinked when he noticed someone behind his student, "who's your friend there?" Naruto looked over his shoulder when the girl slowly appeared to Kakashi. Naruto saw the same look he had earlier on Kakashi's face when he looked at his female look alike. "H-hi," she muttered softly, letting off a small wave. Kakashi took a second before letting the shock leave his face. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, we're going to take care of it," Naruto explained, taking the girl's hand in an attempt to leave.

"Actually, I think you'd better come with me you two," Kakashi said, blocking their way. Naruto felt the girl's hand tighten around his; he looked to see the slight fear in her eyes //what is she afraid of…I wonder?// Naruto thought, but he smiled. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei is cool!" the girl looked at him and nodded.

//Why are we here?// Naruto thought as he shifted on the couch. He thought that Kakashi was going to take them back to his place and tell him what happened, apologize to the owner and be on his merry way.

Instead, he found himself in the Hokage's office!

//I was just a misunderstanding, what's the big deal!// Naruto growled at his thoughts. The girl sitting next to him kept him from his thoughts; she sat there shivering. She couldn't have been cold, mainly from the heavy jacket she wore, because it was a hot night. No, her shivering came from fear, but of what? Naruto couldn't figure it out.

He was so deep in trying to figure this girl out, he barely noticed Kakashi arrive with the 3rd Hokage. Both look-alikes looked up at the old man, who gasped slightly when he saw the two sitting there. After a second, his appearance changed to its normal ways; he let out a sigh.

"Ok then, first things first, young lady would you please stand up?" the 3rd Hokage asked. The girl's hands clenched before she managed to stand up, staring at the man with her big blue eyes. The Hokage smiled, aware that she was scared, in an effort to calm her. "Now then my dear, would you please tell me your name?" he said softly. The girl blinked.

"My name? Oh, it's Cho. Cho Uzumaki."

Dun, dun duuun! I hope everyone liked it. It's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic and this is my first Naruto one. Please review and let me know if you like it!


	2. The Two Seals: To Be Accepted

_The Butterfly Ninja_

Story created by: MistressOrchid

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but there are my own characters in here

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

The Two Seals: To Be Accepted

_"My name? Oh, it's Cho. Cho Uzumaki." _

That phrase went through Naruto's mind over and over again. He wanted to say that he must have heard wrong, but he knew that that wasn't true. //She said her last name was Uzumaki, could it just be a coincidence?// Naruto asked himself, staring up at the girl who called herself Cho.

The 3rd Hokage didn't seemed surprise by her response at all, in fact, from where Naruto was, it sounded like the old man let out a sigh of…relief? "I see, well Cho Uzumaki, may I ask you some questions?" The girl blinked at the request, unsure of how to answer. The 3rd Hokage smiled, "its quite all right, if you don't feel comfortable answering something, we won't force you to answer." The girl called Cho nodded quickly with a determined look on her face.

The Hokage smiled once again as he sat down behind his desk and stared at the girl. Naruto continued to sit where he was; Kakashi leaned up against the wall and watched the girl intently. "Now then, how old are you Miss Uzumaki?" The Hokage asked.

"I'm 12 going on 13, and you can call me Cho if you want to," she said, wearing a very warm smile on her face; the first that would be seen in this Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The 3rd Hokage nodded, "very well then, so then Cho I take it you are not from around here?"

"No sir, I'm ah…traveling, as it were,"

"I see, tell me, then, you're 12 right?"

"Yep"

"When is your birthday?"

"It's October 10th."

Naruto choked out a gasp at her answer //but that's my birthday!// Kakashi caught onto this, it was certainly not a coincidence, the similar looks, the age, the birthday; something wasn't right here. "But…with all due respect, Mr. Hokage sir, I don't understand what my age and birthday has to do with anything," Cho pointed out. The 3rd Hokage chuckled, "clever girl you are…Cho, have you ever met this boy before?" he pointed to Naruto, who sat up straight. Cho turned her head to look at Naruto, their sets of crystal blue eyes making contact for what was only seconds, but to them seemed like forever.

"…No, no I don't think so," Cho replied, turning back to look at the Hokage. Naruto looked at the Hokage as well; he didn't know what was the point of these questions he was asking her. "Hm…well then, I only have one more question to ask of you Cho," the Hokage said, closing his eyes; the three other people waiting in anticipation for his answer.

"Would you please…show me your stomach?"

Naruto's jawed dropped, Cho had a look of absolute shock, and a huge sweat drop hung over Kakashi's head. "Y-you pervert! What the hell are you doing answering a question like that!" Naruto exclaimed, pointed accusingly at the Hokage before him, "that's just gross, I mean y-.

"Naruto be quiet," the Hokage replied, Naruto gasping at the response he got. The 3rd Hokage turned back to look at Cho, "I'm afraid this is one question you will have to answer for me." The girl before him was uncertain about what to do from Naruto's point of view. Sure this creepy old man was asking this girl to lift up her shirt, but would it really be that bad?

She knew she had no choice; the Hokage had made that clear. Cho tried to hide her fear and slowly began to lift the bottom of her large shirt. What Naruto saw made him go into shock. There upon the center of the girl's stomach was a black swirl with eight symbols surrounding it: The Shiki Fuujin; the exact same seal that was donned upon Naruto's stomach.

//But that's…that's my seal!// Naruto thought//what the hell is going on here?!// As Naruto tried to wrapped his brain around what was going on, Cho had already lowered her shirt, as well as her eyes to the ground.

"I see now," this brought both Naruto and Cho out of their thoughts, looking up at the 3rd Hokage. "It all makes sense now," the old man muttered to himself, looking up at the two blondes before him. "What makes sense?" Naruto and Cho said at the same time, turning toward each other, "we did it again!"

"I think its time that I explained something to you two," the Hokage announced, motioning for the two to sit back down. They did so, noticing that Kakashi had moved from the wall to the Hokage's side. "Now then, as you are both know, there is the story of the Nine-tail fox being sealed away by the 4th Hokage…well…I'm afraid there is a bit of an error to this story."

Naruto and Cho both gasped at what the Hokage had said //surely he can't be implying that it didn't happen or something!// Naruto thought, being the living proof that he is. "You see, the Nine-tail fox was a very powerful demon, so strong that it even took the 4th Hokage's life, but you see there was a something else that occurred later."

"As stated, the Fox demon had immense power, power that could never be fully sealed in one person," the 3rd Hokage explained. He stopped then to stare at two, "you both haven't been properly introduced, Cho, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he too is 12, his birthday is on October 10th, and just like you, he bares the same seal on his stomach as you do." Cho gasped and turned to look at Naruto, who lifted his jacket and shirt to show her that the old man was kidding. "One body could not suffice to seal away the Nine-tail fox, so the 4th Hokage did what he had to do…"

"He sealed the demon in two bodies…identical twins!"

"Wha?!" was all that Naruto and Cho could manage to say after a long pause.

"So then-"

"That means-"

"We're twins?!"

Naruto and Cho stared at each other. "That would explain the whole 'saying the same thing at the same time' thing," Cho noticed, trying to take this in a calmly as she possibly could. "Yeah, that was kind of weird," Naruto agreed, attempting to do what his new found sibling was doing. As Naruto and Cho talked to each other, Kakashi turned to the Hokage, "so it is true that the Hokage had placed the seals on two, then he separated them?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, but I think it'll be all right to keep her here," Hokage replied, smiling at the two before him chatting, "it might be good for them to have somebody there for them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's apartment)

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Naruto exclaimed entering the apartment's hallway. As he was removing his shoes, Naruto's new found twin sister had entered behind him. After about an hour of figuring things out, they all had agreed that Cho would move in with Naruto, and when I mean 'they', that meant Naruto, Kakashi and the Hokage; Cho really had no say.

Naruto was beyond ecstatic that he had found a family member, one that would understand what he had went through over the years; someone like him. He was still trying to process it all, hoping he wouldn't wake up in his classroom with Iruka-sensei yelling at him for falling asleep in class yet again. But that never seemed to come; it seemed that Cho was real and that she was indeed an Uzumaki.

There is a catch to all of this though. Cho had the option to leave. She had made it known that she was a traveler, so if she felt that she was uncomfortable staying here, she could continue to roam the other countries (though would always be welcome back). The other catch was that if Cho wanted to stay and attend school with Naruto, she would have to do the "bell test" with Kakashi-sensei in two days to see if she was ninja worthy.

//Now that I think about it…// Naruto thought, turning to look at the blonde girl, "hey, sis?" Cho looked up at him, slightly surprised that he had already taken to calling her his sister. "Yes brother?" Cho replied, giving sibling courtesy back. "Are you…you know…a ninja?" Naruto asked, falling down onto the couch. "Um…well…" Cho thought, scratching her cheek a bit; she then walked over and sat down next to Naruto, "I do know ninjutsu, but I wouldn't say I'm labeled by any village as a ninja itself."

Naruto let a big grin spread to his face, "that's ok! Just take Kakashi-sensei's test and you can be a great ninja like me!" Cho blinked, "but uh…I won't be intruding will I?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her comment, "wha-no way! Come on, seriously?" Cho pouted a bit and stared down at the ground; she felt awkward.

To relieve the tension: "so uh, you said you know ninjutsu, what types?" Naruto asked. "Basic ninjutsu really, that and uh…" Cho drifted off, staring out at the window in front of them; Naruto stared at her until she answered. "I know…some other things too…" she said softly, "Hm?" Naruto asked, really to himself; Cho giggled and smiled at her brother. "Sorry, I get like that sometimes," she said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"This apartment is nice, is it just you here?" Cho asked, getting up to look around the apartment that would be her home. "Yeah, there's a spare room that you can take, just put your stuff in there," Naruto replied as he jumped up from the couch. Cho nodded, walking over to the window from earlier, looking out to see the village. "Great view," Cho said softly. Naruto walked up next to her, "yeah, it looks even better when the sun goes down, and you can see the mountain!" Cho looked to where her brother had pointed, seeing a mountain with 4 faces carved into it.

"Are they…the Hokage's?" Cho asked, looking particularly at the one of the 4th Hokage. "Yeah, you know, there was this one time I painted their faces!" Naruto said proudly, Cho gasped and turned to look at him. "But-why, why did you do that?" Cho stuttered, surprised at what he told her. "Because! I wanted people to see me!" Naruto replied.

Cho blinked a few times, showing her attempts to figure what Naruto said out, "to see you?" Naruto nodded, "yeah!" he then pointed at himself "I want people to know who I am!" Cho thought for a second and nodded, she could see how defacing the Hokage's faces would definitely get everyone's attention. "Also…I want people to know how strong I am…and how strong I will become," Naruto said, his face suddenly going serious and Cho took notice, staring intently at her brother. Naruto turned to look at her, a big grin on his face.

"To be Hokage! That is my dream!"

Cho looked at Naruto with big eyes //He wants…to be Hokage?// the blonde boy before her let his grin grow, "ok then, come one, let's get your room ready!" As Naruto ran into the other room, Cho watched until she wasn't looking at anything.

"To be Hokage…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day at training)

"Wha! Unbelievable!" Sakura exclaimed. She was seeing double! Standing right there in front of her was indeed Naruto, but next to him was a girl who looked exactly like him! Sakura could barely believe that Naruto had a long lost twin sister; it sounded like something from a soap opera or something.

Sasuke was almost as surprised as Sakura, but he tried to hide it as best as he could. //She looks like a younger version of that stupid jutsu Naruto does// Sasuke thought as he examined this girl. She did indeed look like Naruto down to the shine in her eyes, but there was something about her that let off a calmer, soothing aura. Sasuke couldn't help but want to get to know this girl, just to see who she really was.

"Yep, believe it guys! This is my sister Cho! Cho, this is Sakura and Sasuke," Naruto introduced his comrades. Cho smiled and waved her hand, "hi there, nice to meet you all!" Kakashi walked up behind Naruto and Cho, evident that he was smiling under his mask. "Ok you guys, the three of you should start training, Cho, why don't you just watch to see how things work," Cho nodded, watching her brother and his team mates go off to train.

Cho sat there on the nice cool grass for hours watching her brother, Sakura, and Sasuke train. She couldn't take her eyes off of them, they were amazing doing this type of training for so long. But there was something else that caught the young blonde female's eye. It was hard to describe, but she could feel the happiness from Naruto spread throughout the air, something she didn't feel earlier.

"Something you see Cho?" Cho looked up to see Kakashi standing beside her, also staring at the trio out there. Cho turned back, "Naruto is dedicated, they all are…" Kakashi nodded, "you could be too, if you wanted to be, I can tell just by looking that you have the potential."

"It's not potential that's holding me back."

Kakashi looked down at her, noticed that she had brought her knees up, resting her chin on her rested arms, "do I…really belong here…with him…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later that night)

"So whatcha think sis?" Naruto asked, walking along side his sister as they went back to their home. Cho smiled, "you really good Naruto, what you can do is amazing!" Naruto growled, throwing his hands up in the air, "but I'm no where close to beating Sasuke!!!!"

Cho couldn't help but laugh at her brother's antics, "yes, he is strong, but I have faith that you'll beat him on day." All Cho received was silence for an answer; she stopped walking, "Naruto why…why do you want to become Hokage?" Naruto stopped a few feet in front of her, not even turning to look back at her. For awhile there was still silence, but then Naruto raised his head to the sky.

"I want…to be accepted."

Cho stared at Naruto's back in slight confusion //from the way that he interacted with the others, I thought he was accepted// she thought to herself. Naruto looked up at the many stars above them, off in his own world. "I still don't quite belong here in this village, but if I become strong and become Hokage, then the others will like me," Naruto turned to look at his sister with a genuine smile on his face, "I can belong."

"_do I…really belong here…with him?"_

Cho stared at her twin for a second before a sweet smile came to her face. //I guess I got my answer…//

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day)

The sun came through the window in Naruto's bedroom and hit him directly upon his face. He tried his best to ignore him, no matter how much he moved, but it wouldn't let off. Finally Naruto crawled up, got out of bed, and went into the living room. "Mm…hungry…need breakfast…" Naruto muttered as he walked to the kitchen; he stopped when something caught his eye. Naruto saw a piece of paper on the dinner table with some writing on it, as he read it, his breath got caught in his breath:

Dear Naruto,

I left to go take my ninjutsu test with Kakashi-sensei. Be home as soon as I can.

Love,

Cho (a butterfly with spirals in its wings was drawn next to her name)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you done yet?" Kakashi asked, standing there in front of a slightly scratched up, heavily breathing Cho Uzumaki. "You seem tired, perhaps you would like to give up now," Kakashi sighed, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"pant Not pant a chance!" Cho replied, staring at Kakashi with determined eyes. Kakashi looked up at her, noticing that her chakra began to rise. Cho lifted up her body slightly and pulled out a kunai; she charged toward the mask man before her.

"Quitting is not an option!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit sis where are you?!" Naruto growled to himself. After he read Cho's message, he quickly got dressed and ran toward the training grounds but Cho and Kakashi were no where to be found. Naruto waited there all morning, and all afternoon, and now that it was almost nightfall, he couldn't help but be concerned.

Just as Naruto was about to go out and find them, he saw a talk figure walking out of the forest. It took a bit for Naruto's eyes to adjust, but soon he could tell it was Kakashi-sensei…and he was carrying Cho on his back!

"Sis!" Naruto exclaimed, dashing toward the two. Upon seeing (not to mention hearing) Naruto, he kneeled down and softly let Cho down on the ground. When Naruto got the two of them, he kneeled down and began to shake his twin. "Cho? Sis? Come on sis wake up, what happened?" Naruto pleaded.

After a few shakes, Cho's slowly opened her eyes, immediately seeing her brother staring at her with concern on his face. "Naruto?" she muttered softly, her voice slightly scratched most likely due from lack of water. "Sis, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Naruto asked, looking at her up and down to see if she had any serious injuries.

Cho, though tired, let a big smile spread on her face and she held out her hand to her brother. Naruto blinked when his sister made the gesture, but it become clear when he looked. In the palm of his twin's hand was a small silver bell on a red string.

"You got the bell," Naruto stated, looking back up at his smiling sister. "I can stay now right?" Cho asked her brother, then looked up at Kakashi who gave her a nod and a covered smile. Kakashi then pulled out a Hidden Leaf Village headband and tied it around Cho's forehead (A/N: Cho wears it like her brother does). Though her bangs fell in front of the headband, the Leaf mark was clearly visible; Cho stared up at the headband and touched the Leaf etching in the center with curiosity.

"Congratulations Cho Uzumaki, you are now an official ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later that night)

"Brother, please pass a beef ramen over here," Cho asked, pointing her chopsticks at one of the hot cups on ramen. As a way to celebrate, Naruto and Cho decided to pig out on ramen at home; who would have thought that they both had a love for ramen?

"Here ya go," Naruto said while slurping up the last of his cup of ramen, quickly picking up another to gobble down. "Thank you," Cho laughed, quickly going at her cup, a huge smile on her face as she still thought about what she had accomplished just a few hours ago. "So you feeling better?" Naruto asked, noticing that her scratches were already disappearing, most likely due to the ½ of the fox demon in her. Cho looked up at him, a piece of noodle stuck to the side of her face; she nodded, "yes thank you, I'm feeling much better!"

Naruto nodded and went back to his ramen, unaware of Cho watching him with a smile. //Brother…if you desire to become Hokage, to be accepted, then I will help you…I will help you get to where you want to be…// Cho looked down at her cup as her hand touched her headband. //I will try to become stronger too, so that maybe I will be accepted by the people here. So we can both be happy…together//

"Hey sis, you ok?" Cho looked up to see her brother staring at her with confusion on his face. The female seal smiled and shook her head, "yes, everything is just fine Naruto." Naruto then made a noise and held out his hand as he swallowed the last of his ramen. "So hey, I figured something out," Naruto said, Cho smiled with interest.

"And what's that?

"You know how though there are twins, there is always one that's older, you know like by minutes and stuff?"

"Yes, what about it?"

Naruto grinned and pointed his thumb at himself, "I've established that I'm the older twin!" 

"…" Cho stared at him for a second before she burst out into laughter, "I could believe that!"

"Then it's settled, I'm the big brother!"

"Yes you are! You're my big brother!"

"Let's celebrate with more ramen!"

"Oh yes, lets!" Cho finalized, both clinking their newly found ramen together and began to eat the noodles down.

//To be accepted…that is our dream//

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is the end of chapter two, I hope everyone liked it. The next one will start mention the exam arc, or what I may do is have a chapter where you see Cho interact more with her new team mates. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!


	3. Dearest Team Mates of Mine

_The Butterfly Ninja_

Story created by: MistressOrchid

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but there are my own characters in here

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi there guys, I hope everyone is enjoying the storyline thus far. I'm just putting this in because I would like to thanks three people:

SS-lover06

vnienhuis

And

Addi-Chan

Thank you so much for reviewing you three, you guys made me want to write the next chapter even sooner. Also, due to SS-lover06's request, this chapter will be on Cho's interaction with her team mates.

Now on to the next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Dearest Team Mates of Mine

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto?" a voice called from afar. Naruto Uzumaki made a small noise of dissatisfaction toward whoever was waking him up. "Brother come on now…get up, come on…" the voice grew stronger, this time he felt a hand touch his shoulder and began to lightly shake him. Naruto moved to the other side in an attempt to get away and it worked…for a minute.

Next thing Naruto knows, another voice decided to scream its way into his sub consciousness, "NARUTO! GET UP!!!" and instead of the soft nudge from earlier, he received a huge punch in the face that sent him flying.

Sakura growled as she watched Naruto hit the hall, "you idiot! How could you fall asleep! Gah you're so dumb!" She didn't think it was fair that he could go to sleep waiting for Kakashi and she couldn't (or didn't). "Oh no big brother!" Cho gasped, running over to Naruto's side.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, watching the spectacle before him. //Already they're driving me crazy!// he thought to himself, watching the golden haired female rush over to her brother. Sasuke sighed; he couldn't understand why Sakura and Naruto just act mature for once, for this was getting old. Cho on the other hand was very calm, always wearing a big smile on her face, always enjoying the world around her. She was just like Naruto, but at the same time, Sasuke wasn't so irritated by her.

"OW! Dammit that hurt!" Naruto growled, rubbing the back of his head. Cho turned to look at her pink haired team mate, "Sakura, why did you do that? Stop beating on Naruto for goodness sake!" she said with a stern look on her face. Sakura folded her arms, "humph, please, he shouldn't be falling asleep when we're waiting for Kakashi-sensei." Cho deepened her scowl before turning back to her brother. "You ok Naruto Onii-chan?" Naruto looked at his sister, completely flustered, "am I all right?! No, I'm in pain!" Cho stared at him for a second with a blank look on her face, but then she laughed and hugged her brother's head, "awe, poor Onii-chan!" Cho laughed. Her brother growled at her, "Hey don't do that! Cut it out, that's embarrassing!" but Cho couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up to see their sensei, Kakashi standing in front of them. Naruto stood up and pointed at the masked ninja, "and just where have you been huh?" The masked man rubbed the back of his life, "well, I thought I had found the woman of my dreams-"

"You big liar!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

"Did you really Kakashi-sensei?!"

The three turned to look at Cho, who had dashed over to her sensei, her hands clasped together and her eyes held wonder. "You found the woman of your dreams?! Did you talk to her?" Cho asked with anticipation; Kakashi, folded his arms. "As a matter of fact I did, but she said I nothing but a lousy, good-for-nothing ninja who she couldn't depend on." Sasuke's eyes twitched//there's no way she's buying this//

"That's terrible!" //Apparently she does…// Sasuke thought; he really shouldn't have been surprised either, Cho always believed Kakashi's lame stories. "Poor Kakashi-sensei, obviously this woman doesn't know a good, honest man when she sees one!" Cho replied, the others had a sweat drop on their heads when they heard her call Kakashi 'good' and 'honest'. Kakashi at this time was fake crying, Cho patting him on the shoulder, "there, there Kakashi-sensei, you'll find that right person someday." Kakashi looked up at her, sniffling, "y-you really think so?" receiving a determined nod from his student. "Absolutely, that girl doesn't know what she's missing!" 

"Would you knock it off?!" Naruto exclaimed, making everyone look at him, "quite kiddin' around and lets get to training!" Kakashi sighed, "Well as much I would love to continue you discussion Cho, it will have to wait until later, we should begin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, everyone fell to the ground due to exhaustion. Kakashi had really worked them hard today, nearly every muscle in their body felt like a ton of bricks. Kakashi stood over them with a smile on his masked face, "well then, I think that will be it for today, oh…and no training tomorrow." This caught of four the his student's attention, Kakashi turned away, not even looking at them, "I figured you four have trained hard these past couple of weeks, it might be nice to have a day off."

When everyone had said their good byes, Naruto and Cho decided to head over to Ichiraku's for dinner. "I asked Sakura if she wanted to come, but she blew me off!" Naruto said sadly, letting his lips pout in defeat. Cho let a smile come to her face, "you really like Sakura-san don't you?" Naruto let out a small growl and let his hands clench, "ya, but she wont give me the time of day because of that loser Sasuke!"

"Here you kids go," Teuchi said, handed to the two their ramen bowls. "Thank you!" Cho said happily, receiving a smile from the old man, then decided to grab her chop sticks and begin eating. "Maybe you should get to know Sasuke-san better, he seems like a nice guy," Cho offered, looking at her brother out of the corner of her eye. "He's a jerk, everyone thinks he's so perfect! What's so special about him anyway…wait! Don't call him Sasuke-san?! Whose side are you on?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at his sister with disbelief. Cho held her hands up in defense, an uneasy smile on her face, "hey, hey I'm not on anyone's side, I just think we should all get along, you know."

"Humph, whatever, let's just enjoy our food!" Naruto said, getting away from the subject, "oh hey, why don't we hang out around the city tomorrow?" Cho slurped her noodles down and nodded, "yeah, that sounds like fun!" Naruto grinned, pointing at his sister, "We should get you some new clothes too!"

Cho blinked, grabbing the collar of her shirt and looked down at it, "what's wrong with them?" she asked, unaware of what her brother meant. Naruto raised a gold eyebrow, wondering how dense she could be. His sister arrived here with few belongings, clothing for example. Most of the time Cho wore what she came to the village wearing, an oversized, dirty shirt, a ragged jacket, and pants with rips and holes in them, most likely caused from traveling. Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "ugh! Look, you're getting new clothes and that final! You got that?" Cho nodded quickly, surprised by her brothers sudden cry out about what she was wearing. //Must be getting' heat stroke or somethin'// she thought as she slurped the remains of her bowl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There, was that so bad?" Naruto said, slightly flustered. Who in the world thought it could be so hard to shop for a girl? It wasn't that Cho wasn't into clothes, she just didn't know what was good on her, and she was self-conscious about her body. "Sorry Naruto, I don't go shopping for myself a lot," Cho said with an uneasy laugh, feeling bad about making her brother so frustrated. Naruto shook his head and smiled, "ah, it's no big deal, we got you some clothes to wear for training…but I think I'm gonna have Sakura take you shopping from now on." Cho couldn't help but giggle, "that might be a good idea."

When they arrived back at home after a long day of shopping, Cho decided that she was going to go out and get some food for their dinner tonight. "You want me to come with you?" Naruto asked from the couch, watching his sister put on her shoes. As Cho opened the door, she turned her head and smiled at her brother, "no I'm ok, I'll be back soon."

Cho walked down the street, she was going to go to the market, but she thought she could wander around for a bit before she had to buy anything and head home. As she walked around, she heard someone calling her, "Cho! Hey Cho!" The golden haired seal turned around to see her team mate Sakura Haruno running toward her. "Oh hey Sakura-san, how are you doing?" Cho said happily as Sakura came to a stop in front of her. "I'm doing ok, what are you up to?" Sakura asked. "Oh just wandering around the city, seeing what there is to see," Cho replied, receiving a nod from her pink haired team mate. "Yeah that's right, you've only been living here for a couple of weeks, do you need any help?"

The blonde girl shook her head and grinned, "nah I'm ok, you don't have to worry about me."

"Well all right…oh, by the way, you haven't happened to see Sasuke while you've been walking around have you?"

Cho blinked, "um…no…no I don't think so, why do you ask Sakura?" Sakura's face turned sour and she let out a quick huff, "that no good Ino-pig is gonna get to my dear Sasuke-kun if I don't get to him first!" Cho blinked at the sudden outburst that came from the ninja; as she was about to say something, she was cut off by another shout. "Don't worry Sasuke I'll save you!" with that Sakura ran down the street leaving a very confused Cho Uzumaki, "Ino-pig? Who in the world was she talking about?" she said to herself as she began to continue her walk around the village.

Cho wandered all over the place, seeing some things again, and seeing some things for the first time. One that really caught her attention was a large lake with a small dock. And what caught her attention even more was that she saw someone sitting on it. Being curious, Cho decided to go see who it was; as Cho got closer, she finally realized it was her other team mate, Sasuke Uchiha. The girl was able to reach the bottom of the hill before Sasuke noticed (or if he did he didn't say anything) and said something.

"There any reason you're here?" Sasuke said harshly; Cho stopped for a second before smiling and walking to his side. "Just wanted to see if you wanted company Sasuke," Cho replied, she soon sat down on the edge of the dock next to him. Said boy scuffed, "I don't need it." //Ouch// Cho thought as she cringed slightly. Unlike Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, Cho hadn't had a lot of interaction with Sasuke; she only had to go off of the two different perspectives of Sakura and Naruto. "Hm…nah, its nice here, I think I'll stay here for a bit!" Cho said happily, swinging her feet back and forth. Her response surprised Sasuke, but he quickly covered it with disdain, "fine, I don't care."

The two sat there in silence for awhile, just watching the sun begin to go down. Finally, Cho perked up, "oh, by the way, Sakura was looking for you!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "so what else is new? Man all these girls drive me crazy! They won't leave me alone." Cho couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura, sure they didn't always agree, but she knew how much Sakura liked Sasuke and she wished he would give Sakura a chance. "It seems you're very popular Sasuke, especially with the ladies," Cho pointed out, leaning over a bit to look at her reflection in the lake. Sasuke looked at Cho out of the corner of his eyes, "except for you," Cho looked up at him, "you don't seem interested in me."

Cho smiled, "I guess not." Sasuke watched Cho stand, noticing that calm aura about her again. The sun was going down over the tree's, it made Cho's already tan skin glow even more, her eyes shining brightly, and her hair blowing in the wind softly. Sasuke had to admit he was captivated by her at that moment; Cho noticed and looked down at Sasuke with confused eyes, "what's wrong?" Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face, "you're a weird girl you know that?" Cho let a small gasp come out, surprised that Sasuke was smiling at her; Cho couldn't help but smile back, "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are! Where have you been?" Naruto yelled at his sister, placing his hands on his hips. Cho let out an uneasy laugh, "sorry, I took longer then expected, but hey I brought food."

"Yeah food!"

laughter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next evening)

"Ah what a great day of training!" Naruto exclaimed, placing his hands on the back of his head. "That day to relax really helped," Sakura agreed, feeling very energized though they had worked very hard today. "Yeah! Hey let's all go celebrate at Ichiraku's and have ramen," Naruto suggested, Cho letting out a squeal of excitement. Sakura scuffed, "ugh, is that all you ever think about?"

As Sakura and Naruto began to argue with each other, Cho noticed Sasuke in the back, turning to go home. "Oh hey Sasuke?" Cho said, catching all of her team mates attention; Cho quickly ran over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come with us to Ichiraku's, it'll be fun," Cho proposed, Sakura and Naruto added on to that:

"Yeah, come on teme!"

"Please join us Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke kept quiet for a couple of seconds as he stared at his team mates; finally he let out a small sigh and looked back at them, "fine." The others let up a yelp of victory, then dragged Sasuke to the Ramen shop for dinner.

As they were eating, Sakura had to point something out to Cho. "I don't get it, you eat all this ramen, and yet you never gain a pound, ugh it's not fair!" Sakura whined, taking a bite of her ramen in front of her. Cho scratched her whisked cheek, "yeah I supposed I don't, guess it's all that running I do or something!"

"Man, you're a weird girl Cho, you know that?"

Cho blinked when Sakura said that and turned to look at Sasuke. He had heard what the pink haired ninja had said as well, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. Sasuke and Cho made eye contact. Sasuke gave her a small smile, Cho in return gave him a huge one. Cho turned her head back to a confused Sakura and Naruto, both had no clue as to why Cho and Sasuke were smiling at each other. Cho couldn't help but giggle and reply with:

"I know!"

//That's just how I am giggle//

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the end of chapter 3, hope everyone liked it (please review!) I'm really excited about the next upcoming chapters, because that's when Cho and her team mates will have their Chunin exams! Not to mention you'll see how she reacts around all the new people. So hang tight! Thanks


	4. The Chunin Exams

_The Butterfly Ninja_

Story created by: MistressOrchid

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but there are my own characters in here

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

The Chunin Exams

"Wow what a day!" Cho Uzumaki said out loud, staring up at the clear blue sky above her. Missions were over with for the day, consisting on nothing but simple chores. Or course, Cho didn't care about that, but her brother and fellow team mates were another story. Naruto had made it very plain that he wanted to do something more important on their missions; Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

//So why did they have to fight?// Cho sighed, recalling what had happened just a mere few minutes ago. To make things short: Sasuke and Naruto fought, Sakura made a move on Sasuke, and Sasuke blew her off. Where did Cho fit into this you ask? She probably wouldn't have if not for Sasuke's:

"Let's go Cho,"

Ever since that moment on the dock, Sasuke had come to enjoy Cho's company. Now, Sasuke would always ask Cho to go places with him, especially after an argument with Naruto. Cho was shocked at the sudden change in their relationship (if that's what you want to call it), but at the same time, she was happy that she was becoming friends with him.

The female Uzumaki was not the only one to be shocked by this change. Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke had had a sudden interest in his little sister; he had voiced his opinion to the black haired ninja, but Sasuke blew him off. Sakura probably took it the hardest, she was constantly interrogating Cho about what was going on between Sasuke and her; Cho couldn't seem to convince Sakura that Sasuke and her were simply friends.

Luckily, Cho was able to leave with Sasuke without having to be questioned by the other two, but at the same time, she didn't feel comfortable leaving them there.

"Something wrong?"

Cho was pulled out of her thoughts by Sasuke, who was staring at her as they walked down the street. The blonde haired ninja sighed, "Sasuke, why must you be so cruel to Onii-chan and Sakura-san?" she asked. Sasuke went back to staring in front of them, "Sakura needs to realize that I'm just not interested, and as to your…_brother_…" Sasuke hissed, but stopped when he saw the look of irritation in Cho's clear blue eyes. Sasuke quickly dropped it after that, letting the two walk in silence for a bit. He had learned over the short time that Cho had been here that she did not take well to those who insult her brother. The blonde yawned and placed her hands on the back of her head.

"Hey," Sasuke said, making Cho nearly jump, "do you sense that?" Cho blinked, not quite sure what Sasuke was referring to. Sasuke sensed something in the air that didn't feel at right. It felt like someone's chakra, a strong type, but he wasn't quite sure.

That's when his female team mate felt a sudden change of chakra flow in the area too; Cho closed her eyes in hopes of honing of it. "Yeah…new chakra…3 different ones I think…but one outweighs the others…" Cho opened her eyes and turned to look at the Uchiha, "I've never felt these chakras before, this can't be good!"

Sasuke nodded; in all honesty he was surprised that Cho was able to tell that much about the chakra; then again, Cho was full of surprises now a days. "Let's go, I think it was back there," Sasuke said, running back the way they came, Cho quickly behind him.

They ran a little while longer before they at reached a split in the road; they had no clue what direction to take, "you go that way, I'll go this way," Sasuke said; Cho nodded and they separated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would be several hours before Cho would meet back up with Sasuke and the others. By the time that Cho had reached the point where the one major chakra was, it has already vanished to where the other two were located. That just so happened to be where Sasuke had gone. Sakura soon explained that 3 ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand had arrived here and were attending the Chunin exams, "Chunin exams?" Cho blinked, "what's that?" Naruto shrugged, "no clue, but it seems to be important."

"In any case, these three should be interesting," Sasuke said, the others taking notice of the smirk on the Uchiha's face. Everything was silent for awhile as the four waited for Kakashi-sensei; perhaps he could enlighten them on these exams.

Eventually, Kakashi-sensei showed up, no one but Cho believing that he got lost on the way there. "So guess what? You all will be attending the Chunin exams!" Kakashi-sensei said, handed each of them a sheet of paper. "These exams will help you to get to the next level! I expect you all to do well, everything you need to know is on the sheet of paper."

"Wow, this is incredible," Naruto said happily, reading his paper while walking to his three comrades. "It says here we have to be at the exams at our old school at three on the third floor," Sakura said, reading the letter out loud. "This will be a great chance to meet some amazing ninja's," Cho pointed out. "And fight them as well," Sasuke added, receiving a smile from his team mates. Finally the four reached the three way street, they said their good byes and set off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day)

"Hey what's going on here?" Naruto asked, trying to see what was going on in front of them. All four members of Team 7 had arrived right on time and had walked up to the third floor. However, when they got towards the room where the exams were to be held, they were met by a crowd of disgruntled ninja's.

Cho placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders while standing on her toes, trying to get a better look up ahead, "what's up? Is the room not ready?" Cho asked of curiosity. "Doubt it," Sasuke said, pushing his way to the front, Sakura right behind him. "Hey don't forget us!" Cho whined. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head out of calm irritation. "Let it go sis," Cho looked below at her brother, "if anyone can get us in there, the teme can."

The blonde ninja nodded as she looked around for a gap; finally Cho noticed an opening up to the front. Naruto saw it too, grabbing his sister's hand and getting them up to the front, occasionally Cho would apologize to people if she or her brother pushed someone too hard or stepped on their foot. When the two seals reached the front of all the commotion, they found their other two team mates dealing with what appeared to be another ninja team.

There were three people. One was a girl, most likely around their age, had brown hair pulled up into two buns. She wore a pink Chinese top and black Capri's. Another was a boy who seemed to have taken interest in Sakura. He had a weird black bowl hair cut and large black eyes. He wore a green jump suit, orange leg warmers and his headband around his waist. And on top of that, if he didn't look strange enough, his eyebrows were huge! They look like they were about to eat his eyes. The final member of the group seemed to be the one Sasuke was having the confrontation with. This one was yet another male, his hair was brown and long, something most girls would die for. He wore a cream button up shirt and black knee length shorts. The strangest thing was his eyes, they were white, slightly a lavender color.

"What's your name," the guy asked, his voice was stern and he didn't seem the type you want to mess with. Naruto growled at the guy, clenching his fist's. Cho could see a fire in his eyes that made his sister smile //Poor Naruto Onii-chan// Cho thought. "I don't have to answer that," Sasuke replied, the guy's face scowled at the response. Sakura didn't feel comfortable with this, so she leaned over to Cho, "hey, let's get them out of here before something starts," she whispered, receiving a nod from the other female ninja. Soon they grabbed the boy's hands and dragged them down the hall.

They walked down the hallway for awhile in silence before Cho just stopped. "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you in just a moment ok?" The three turned to look at the blonde female. "Where're you going sis?" Naruto asked, Cho rubbed the back of head sheepishly. "Oh, gotta use the powder room, don't worry though I'll catch up to you." The three turned to look at each other and then back at her. "Well…if you're sure…" Sakura said slowly. "Excellent, I'll see you there then," Cho said happily, dashing down the other hall; the others soon left for the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were not having so much luck when they left Cho behind. They were attacked by the big eye browed kid from earlier; he knocked Naruto out, defeated Sasuke (as well as insulted him), and hit on Sakura. And things didn't get any better when they arrived in the testing room. The place was crawling with older ninja's, including the ninja group from the Village Hidden in the sand. And Cho was no where to be found; this was not good.

And then on top of that, all of Naruto's old class mates were there; the fighting started the minute they all arrived there. Naruto felt like he was going to explode, he was so sure that he had gotten rid of all these people, including one Kiba Inuzuka. He was also concerned at how the others would react when they found out that he had a twin sister. //Someone to kill me please// he thought to himself.

Things just kept going down hill, until Naruto and the others met a ninja by the name of Kabuto. Unlike the other ninja's in the room, he welcomed them with open arms, not to mention gave them some important information on some of the competition. That being said though, when things were going fine, Naruto had to open his mouth and insult the other ninja's. The ninja's from the Sound Village didn't take well to that, so they took their anger out on poor Kabuto.

Kabuto now sat on the ground in pain, just throwing up from the bizarre hit that the sound ninja gave him. Sakura and Naruto were at his side trying to comfort him; Sasuke and the others watched in fear and amazement at what had just happened. "Tch, didn't see that in your cards did ya?" the girl ninja chuckled, smirking at the sight of the injured Kabuto. Her fellow team mates joined her in laughing at Kabuto's pain. "Hey leave him alone you weirdo!" Naruto growled, not realizing that it was too late to take it back.

"Little brat…bet ya can't dodge this either!" the guy said, charging at the three in front of them. //Oh no! Not good// Sasuke thought as he watched the ninja go after Kabuto again, as well as his other two comrades. Sasuke leapt into action, despite the fact that he most likely wouldn't make it there in time. "Night night!" the guy growled as he was about to attack.

In that instant a kunai had slashed through the air, just barely grazed his bandaged face before burying itself into the wall. Everyone stared for a moment at the kunai before a voice piped up. "Isn't that a bit low?"

Everyone in the room turned to see a young girl standing in the doorway. "Ah! Sis!" Naruto said happily at the site of his twin sister there; Sakura too showed off a relieved smile at her other team mate's presence. Sasuke however stared at her, slightly surprised at her accuracy with that kunai; it was such a slim fit to get it in-between the two groups of people.

On top of that, Sasuke, as well as the others, couldn't help but think at how cool Cho looked at the moment. She had taken to wearing a ninja outfit similar to her brother Naruto's; it was the same colors of orange and blue, similar style, but with its own feminine twist to it. Her jacket was sleeveless and it stopped below her chest, underneath you can see a meshed fishnet top. Her pants cut a little bit above the ankles while she had her shoes. Along with it she wore black, fingerless gloves; she had the spiral on the back of her jacket, but the front on was a butterfly with spiraling wings. She stood there with her one hand at her side, her other still out from throwing the kunai. Cho was smiling, but her eyes showed slight fire in them.

"What did you say?" the sound ninja growled, his hands clenching together. Cho smiled as she calmly walked into the room, past Naruto, past the ninja, stopping at the wall before she turned to him. "Don't you think it's a bit low to attack someone before the exams even start?" Cho giggled, pulling her kunai out of the wall and twirling it around. The ninja's body began to tremble in anger, but Cho's face stayed the same, showing no fear what-so-ever. "Why you little…" he growled, but Cho cut him off. "If I were you I'd hold the energy for the finals and not for such awful tricks," she replied, completely ignoring her opponent's anger and made her way to the other team members. The sound ninja's, having enough humiliation, went back to where they sat and kept quiet.

Cho kneeled down, "how are you doing? You look like you took one for the team," Kabuto chuckled and looked at her, "no I'm fine, but I have to admit, I probably would have been a goner if you haven't shown up." The female ninja rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "gee thanks, but seriously its no big deal."

At this point Sakura stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, "and just where have you been? There's no way you just went to the bathroom!" Sakura declared. Cho got up with an uneasy smile, "ehehe, would you believe that I got lost on the way here?" Sakura lost it, "What?! Are you serious, of all the stupid things…"

Sakura continued to rant at the uneasy Cho; the other teams on the other hand were whispering about the girl who blew off the Sound ninjas. "Who is that?" Kiba Inuzuka asked, staring at her with wide eyes. "Hm? You don't know? That's Cho Uzumaki, our 4th team mate and Naruto's sister," Sasuke said passively. "WHAT? How can someone that cute be related to that moron?!" Kiba exclaimed, his dog Akamaru barking in agreement.

Meanwhile, "incredible, that kunai throwing of hers was so clean, not to mention she wasn't scared at all when the sound ninja confronted her," Temari of the Sand village said to her two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. "She's got guts I'll give her that much." "Not mention she's kinda cute," Kankuro chuckled, receiving a heated glare from both of his siblings, "what?"

"All right Sakura knock it off," Sasuke sighed, getting tired of hearing Sakura scream at the poor girl. "But Sasuke-"Sakura said in utter surprise as he walked past her and stood next to Cho. "Just let it go ok?" Sasuke asked; Sakura blushed and stared down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Not so fast!"

The four team mates looked up to find the green suited ninja from before landing from the second floor in front of them. "Ugh! It's the creepy guy from before!" Sakura gasped a look of disdain and fear on her face. Cho had to blink at Sakura's sudden outburst, not understanding what was wrong with him, I mean, sure he had weird eyebrows, but that didn't mean she had to be rude. The boy stopped in front Cho, who stared at him with big, unknowing eyes.

"Your name, if you please?" the green suited ninja asked; this caught Cho off. "Uh, me? It's Cho Uzumaki," Cho replied, unsure of why this person wanted to know her name so much. The ninja stared at her for awhile before a blush came to his face, "you're very pretty."

Naruto's eye twitched, Sakura looked like she was about to throw up, and Sasuke was about to punch someone. Cho on the other hand just looked at him with wide eyes before she gave him a sweet smile, "why thank you." The others stared at her as the boy took her hands in his, "it's a pleasure to meet you Cho-kun, my name is Rock Lee, a fellow ninja such as yourself." Cho bowed her head a bit to show courtesy, "its nice to meet you too Lee, wow, if you're here you must be an amazing ninja!"

Lee closed his eyes and let a knowing smirk come to his face, "well I must admit I know a move or two…but if you here that must mean that you are a great ninja as well?" Cho shook her head but laughed, "no, no, I don't think so." Lee leaned it a bit, tightening his grip on her hands, "don't be so modest, such precession with that kunai shows how talented you are!" Lee's face then went stern, "seriously though, I consider you to be a very pretty girl, and being a good ninja just adds to the attraction."

"Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

Everyone in Team 7 and some of the others (all boys) flipped out. Cho simply gasped; her brother and the others waiting for her to blow this guy. "Are you kidding? Of course I will!" Naruto felt he was about to pass out at what he had just come out of his sister's mouth. "But I must confess," Lee turned to look at the freaked out Sakura, "my heart belongs to your team mate Sakura Haruno." Sakura gagged, "oh my, that's too bad," Cho said in fake sadness. Lee sighed, "I truly am sorry, but it can't be helped!"

Things between them were quiet for a moment before Cho made a noise, "oh idea!" she then leant in and whispered in Lee's ear; everyone tried to hear in but with no avail. Lee gasped and turned to look at her, "are you sure?" Cho smiled big and placed her hands on her hips, "but of course!"

"Then it's official, I can now call Cho Uzumaki my girlfriend!"

"What the hell just happened?" Sakura gurgled out, her face pale from all the ridiculous things she had just heard. Naruto growled "I don't know, but I'm about to kick Fuzzy Brows big green a-" 

"All right everyone settle down! It's time for the Chunin exams to begin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the Chunin exams begin! I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter, I have had serious writers block. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon for you guys. Let me know what you thought


End file.
